


[insert]mione: The Black Sisters Edition.

by waxwing_Saint



Series: [insert]mione - The Warm-Ups [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest (Harry Potter), Drabble Collection, F/F, I'll probably add Andromeda later too, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxwing_Saint/pseuds/waxwing_Saint
Summary: This is part of my warm-up collection. It includes various interactions of Hermione with one (or more) of the Black sisters. Not all of these will have blackcest but some of them will and I figure it's a heavy enough tag to warrant being placed in the main tags as a warning. I'll note the relevant ship for each drabble in the chapter name so that you can pick and choose what you want to read, and I'll include any extra info or warnings in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: [insert]mione - The Warm-Ups [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	1. Narcissa/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little post-war Cissamione.
> 
> Rated **M** for **M** uch Too Flowery to be Considered Explicit

She had her here--the youngest Black sister--noble and ancient and trembling obscene against her muggleborn tongue. The power of it all was intoxicating, it shot thrill down Hermione’s spine. Pitch dark under the furs that draped the bed, Narcissa’s pale skin the only light to see by, she navigated by touch. Narcissa broke apart with a single sharp curse and a string of muffled moans. Her body tried to twist away but Hermione wound her arms around Narcissa’s thighs and pulled her back to her mouth.

She could have lived there, could have survived off nothing but Narcissa’s dripping heat, but the violent twitches that accompanied each pass of her tongue over sensitive flesh told her that her time in Narcissa’s bed was quickly coming to an end. She gave herself a few final indulgent breaths to clean Narcissa with broad strokes, to nuzzle the sticky drag of her thighs. She dug her fingers around Narcissa’s hip bones and dropped one final kiss against her clit, holding firm in anticipation of the bucking jerk that would have surely left her lip bruised.

When she finally emerged into the cold dark world of the manor--haunted by the only Malfoy left with her freedom after the war--she found Narcissa still stifling herself with both hands. Hermione smiled and pulled an arm from the depths of the bearskin blanket to peel an icy hand away. Narcissa snaked out to clasp Hermione’s bare shoulders, welcoming her closer. Knees pulled up and bracketed her waist as Hermione leaned down to tease her lips against Narcissa’s waiting mouth, still stained red with lipstick. Narcissa sucked in a jagged inhale.

Hermione kissed her slowly, drawing out soft moans with the brush of her tongue. Narcissa’s lashes fluttered when they pulled apart, blue piercing through the night and pinning Hermione with a questioning, awe-filled, gaze.

“Hermione, I--” Narcissa struggled before swallowing down something. After a moment she had found the deliberate, perfunctory edge to her voice, “What do you want? What—“ she exhaled loudly through her nose, “What will it take to convince you to stay?”

Hermione watched Narcissa’s pale chin lift a fraction of an inch--defiance. She shook her head, “Just ask.” before Narcissa could respond Hermione spoke firmly, “I mean, really ask. You have to want me here.”

Narcissa’s face turned away from her and she cleared her throat, limbs falling back against the mattress, trying to shift out from underneath her. Hermione rolled away and watched Narcissa sit up, watched her pull herself towards the edge of the bed, the flash of her pale legs dangling off the mattress. Hermione didn’t reach for her, just sighed and fell back against the dark green silk sheets.

Narcissa’s voice was fragile as it broke into the empty void of the world outside the boundaries they’d made around her bed, “stay.” She twisted her spine toward Hermione, resting a hand between them--silently entreating fingers.

It wasn’t exactly the explicit request she was looking for, but the breathless whisper was more than enough. Hermione threw an arm out and gripped Narcissa’s thin wrist, dragging her back into place and moving over her in one swift motion. She shrugged the furs off her shoulders, letting them pool around her lower back as she pulled Narcissa closer with a gentle tug. She rolled her hips against the youngest Black sister--noble and ancient and tangling her long cold fingers in Hermione’s mess of hair.


	2. Hermione/Narcissa/Bellatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicitly implied Hercissatrix. It’s just Bellamione, but Narcissa is like… _discussed_. If Hercissatrix makes you uncomfortable, I'd recommend the back button. If you’re only here for Bellamione you _will_ be disappointed. If you’re only here for Hercissatrix you _will_ be disappointed. I am here to disappoint _everyone_.
> 
> Rated **M** for **M** ostly Teasing.

“Up up, on your knees now,” Bellatrix left a stinging red handprint on Hermione’s ass and tugged her around until she was kneeling in the center of Narcissa’s oversized bed.

Like an artist surveying her masterpiece, Bellatrix paced before her. A gentle shove against her shoulder had Hermione sitting back on her heels, a nudge in the small of her back thrust her chest out. Bellatrix purred happily and bounced onto the bed beside her, her weight shifting against the mattress until Hermione felt her settle in and wrap arms around her.

She shuddered. Hands brushed over her breasts before fingers dug suddenly, sharply, into her flesh, pulling her back until she was leaning against the demanding force behind her. Her head tipped back. Bellatrix slid down her stomach until she was dragging fingernails against the sensitive skin of Hermione’s thighs.

“Yes,” Bellatrix hissed, dropping a kiss against Hermione’s stretched neck, “look at you--so good for us.” Hermione whimpered and bit her lip, spreading her knees wider as a cool hand cupped her cunt, a finger testing her, like ice melting through slick heat. Hermione pressed her hips down in a silent plea. “You’ve been very patient,” Bellatrix whispered against her ear. Hermione nodded breathlessly, squirming between Bellatrix’s legs. “Cissy is on her way up here right now, what do you think she’ll say when she sees the state you’re in? When she sees what I’ve done to you?” Bellatrix sounded absolutely gleeful, thumbing across Hermione’s clit just as footsteps could be heard on the stairs--the familiar clip of Narcissa’s stride.

A hand clasped quickly over her mouth, muffling the surprised yelp. Bellatrix tutted her tongue and whispered in Hermione’s flushed ear, “Now, now, pet. You don’t want to spoil the surprise. Do you?”

Hermione shook her head, trying desperately to suck in air around Bellatrix’s palm. She rolled her hips, searching again for Bellatrix’s touch.

Her eyes were pinned on the doorknob. It began to twist. Hermione could feel the curl of a smirk against her neck, two fingers sinking into her heat as the door creaked open before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This warm-up project was originally supposed to be exclusively on Tumblr, but I could never get anything to show up in the tags so I just deleted it all and decided to move it over here. This one was up on Tumblr for a few days, so if you've already seen it, thanks for seeing it again.


	3. Hermione/Narcissa/Bellatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have warnings today: Blackcest is the big one, that’s why it’s at the front. You can totally leave right now, I won’t tell anyone. Rough sex is implied. The word ‘blood’ is used, but it’s like...used jokingly?? Guys, it’s Bellatrix, idk what you want from me. Bellatrix Black is her own fucking content warning. 
> 
> Rated **E** for **E** xpect Incest.

It wasn’t until her legs gave out that Hermione realized why Narcissa’s arm had been wrapped so firmly around her waist, had held her back so tightly against the naked press of her body. 

“Hold her up, Cissy!” Bellatrix snapped at her sister over Hermione’s shoulder, “--fingers nearly ripped right out of her.” She tutted her tongue and pressed her cheek to Hermione’s, “Can’t have that, can we? Don’t want to bloody up the little bird.”

Hermione could feel the tension of Narcissa’s anger flaring behind her, the sharp spike of it hitting a cork stopper and ricocheting back down. Her voice came out measured, the barest undertone of a blade, “It wouldn’t kill you to be a bit more gentle, Bella.” Narcissa’s thumb rubbed a soothing pattern into the skin below Hermione’s breast.

Hermione tried to summon up some wetness into her tacky mouth. Her voice came out hoarse, “No bickering.”

She could feel the rattle of a chuckle through Narcissa’s ribcage.

Bellatrix barked a laugh, “Us?!”

Narcissa’s lips spilled silken words against the shell of her ear, “We would never.”

“Good,” Hermione rasped. She reached for Bellatrix again, twining their fingers together and pulling their hands between her legs. She guided their tangle of digits inside, slipping her own free when the stretch became too much.

Hermione had meant to stroke Narcissa’s face, but reaching blindly back she’d found only the warmth of a mouth closing around the fingers she’d coated in her own slick. Hermione moaned quietly and dropped her head forward, burying herself in Bellatrix’s neck.

Narcissa’s lips brushed against her palm, murmuring some gentled kindness. Hermione cupped her cheek and Narcissa let the hand guide her forward over Hermione’s shoulder, closer to Bellatrix. “You two behave yourselves,” Hermione whispered, smiling as their lips met, her lovers wrapping themselves around her as they sank into a kiss, “--much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a writing-free weekend which means no warm-ups. I'll be back to my regular daily posting schedule on Monday.


	4. Nonromantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is sexy. Sometimes people be havin a bad day and tell you to write shitty chef Bellatrix and you just gotta do what you gotta do.
> 
> Rated **G** for **G** uys I already told you, it’s just a shitty chef bellatrix prompt, don’t @ me.

Hermione straightened in her chair and cleared her throat. “Thank you, Bella.”

Bellatrix gathered her skirts up around her in a dramatic curtsey.

“I’m sorry, what _exactly_ is this?” Narcissa asked, knife and fork held delicately in her fingertips, poised over the heap of something on her plate.

Bellatrix shot daggers down the length of the table. “It’s a pork pie.”

“It is not a pork pie,” Narcissa spoke clearly and met Bellatrix’s eyes, unafraid.

“It’s lovely,” Hermione cut in. She shared a look with a house-elf that looked like he’d been run ragged. The elf gave a nearly imperceptible shake of his head and Hermione gulped. “It was very nice of you to make dinner, Bella.”

Bellatrix nodded and smiled, letting her grin go sickly sweet and turning it on her sister. She yanked a chair out halfway down the table and plopped down. “I didn’t even use magic.”

“I can see th--” Narcissa caught Hermione’s glare and closed her mouth, sighing through her nose.


	5. Hermione/Narcissa/Bellatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s only Cissamione, but Bellatrix is _discussed_. It is explicitly stated that Hermione is (at the very least) sleeping with both of them. I’ll let you decide for yourself if she’s doing that separately or not. Your Blackcest mileage may vary. Finally, there is some rather standard Bella-adjacent sexual nonsense as well (all consensual). Someone just has a bit of a rough touch and every now and then a lady needs a little aftercare.
> 
> Rated **M** for **M** y Girl Narcissa is Soft AF.

Hermione came with a shuddered clench around her fingers and Narcissa let a self-satisfied smirk slide over her features, let herself revel in the feeling of Hermione fluttering around her. She wrapped her lips around a nipple and felt it grow impossibly tighter against her tongue. Hermione’s fingers moved through her hair and nails scratched lovingly at her scalp. Narcissa’s usually chatty lover had devolved into satiated hums and the relaxed ease of Hermione’s often tense body brought a prideful twinge that Narcissa was loathe to suppress.

There was something darkly erotic about the groan that accompanied Hermione’s shifting legs, the way she brushed her thighs together seeking out some final spark of orgasm. It made Narcissa want to have her all over again.

Hermione was looking up at her with a mischievous grin and Narcissa knew the desire must’ve been written plain on her face. Hermione stretched out under her, intentional, to draw gaze to the places Narcissa most enjoyed on her body--thighs tight together, hips pushing back into the mattress, the ripple of movement across her abdomen, the lift of her breasts as she arched her back. She was teasing, tempting.

Narcissa felt fingertips dancing up her sides. She moved off of Hermione, skimming a hand down her front from collarbone to curls, and when Hermione spread her knees in offering, Narcissa exhaled slowly through her nose and ran a finger through the wetness she’d coaxed forth during their quick encounter. Though, Hermione had been ready for her touch most of the morning, if her whispered pleas and hurried kisses had been anything to go by.

Narcissa had been pulling the sheets up the bed, straightening the pillows when Hermione spun into her chambers, shutting the door with a gust of magic. She’d been hot and slick even then, when she’d gasped in Narcissa’s ear at the first tease of fingers.

As if Hermione lived in her brain, saw the images flashing behind her eyelids, as if she knew, she rocked her weight onto her side to bring herself close enough to tuck her face into the crook of Narcissa’s neck and gasped. It was the same shuddered begging noise that had set off this delightful midmorning encounter and it had the similar effect of stirring Narcissa into action.

Narcissa drew back, moving onto her knees. She had to dodge groping hands, but Hermione was already laying on a hip and it only took a nudge to guide her onto her stomach.

Narcissa let out a gasp of her own, but it was one of surprise, not pleasure. Hermione clutched a pillow and drew it up in her arms, making a move to pull her knees under her and sit up. Narcissa was firm, pushing her back down. Hermione’s limbs slipped against the silk sheets and she gave up, laying flat for inspection.

Hermione had her fair share of scars, shining smooth skin and some in fine lines, but most had been drawn in defiance of the Dark Lord and her life in the years since his fall had been considerably less dangerous, less likely to mar. Even the newest--a tiny, still-pink, hook-shaped thing from an accident on the manor grounds a month ago--had healed cleanly.

But there were fresh injuries here...a red mark, a raw sting, dotted bruises and tiny crescent-moon cuts. There were wounds where there had been none just a day before.

“What’s all this?” Narcissa’s fingers traced the welted edge of a bite. Hermione’s back immediately flinched away from her. The tension was suddenly back in Hermione’s muscles and Narcissa couldn’t miss the hissed intake that she tried to muffle in the pillow she was hugging to her chest. _Bellatrix._

Narcissa crooned, “Did she hurt you, darling?”

Hermione’s head shook as hands slid up her back, Narcissa ghosted her thumb across every tender piece of flesh she could find. Hermione turned her head, peeking back over her shoulder, “I don’t think _hurt_ is exactly the right word.”

Narissa felt the tug of a sad smile, the crack of pain splitting her apart. “My precious girl,” she lowered herself to kiss a darkening bruise. She reached across the bed to find her wand, tangled up in the sheets, whispered an incantation into the skin and felt the warmth spread beneath her lips.

Hermione buried a moan in her pillow. Narcissa repeated the spell against every mark her sister had left in her chaotic wake until young, purpling, bruises melted away and skin smoothed up into furrowed scrapes. She kissed and murmured until all the evidence of Bella’s wild greed had gone.

She sat up and inspected her work, “There. Much better.”

Hermione’s ribcage shook with a laugh, “I don’t think she’s going to appreciate that.”

Narcissa tutted her tongue and brushed off her words. “Now, where were we?” She smoothed her hands down Hermione’s remade back until her lover was spreading thighs and drawing knees up under her. Narcissa smiled and ran fingertips delicately up the back of one of Hermione’s thighs before finding her, still eager and open for her touch, and slipping inside.


	6. Andromeda/Narcissa/Bellatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it incest? Who knows. It might be. Hard to tell with purebloods. Why are they always so intense? Anyway, don’t expect any naughtiness, the girls are...well, girls, and I have no interest in teenage shenanigans.
> 
> The real Content Warning here is that There Is No ‘Mione (and there actually isn’t any Andromeda either, now that I mention it). I don’t intend on excluding our gal (Hermione, not Andomeda) often, but this song was drilling into my brain for a long time and I had to get it out.
> 
> Rated **G** for **G** iving Her An Excuse To Run.

“What did you do to that boy?”

Bellatrix bolted upright, “Merlin, Cissy, don’t sneak up like that.”

“I didn’t,” Narcissa moved around from the foot of the bed to perch on the edge of it. “The Tonks boy, what did you do to him?”

“Nothing,” Bellatrix gruffed and pulled the sheets up over her shoulder, flipping onto her side and shielding herself from Narcissa’s too-sure eyes.

“You’re lying.”

She flung herself back over and glared, “Stay out of my head, Cissa.”

“I wasn’t in your head,” her tone was too measured, words too carefully chosen, it set Bellatrix’s teeth on edge. There was a pause. Narcissa took a breath, too even. “Andromeda told me.”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and shoved the wild mess of curls from her face, “Andromeda has a big mouth.”

“What did you do to him?”

She pitched her voice higher, “Not as much as I should have. Should’ve ripped his eyes out, the way he was--” Narcissa’s hand on her forearm stilled her, some warm, wordless pulse of their shared magic took the bluster right out of her. Bellatrix sighed and twisted in her grip to grab her cool fingers, gentling. “Don’t do that.”

“You need to be more careful, Bella,” the stilted formality to Narcissa’s tone faded into a more familiar fragility, “Dumbledore will have you expelled if you hurt another Muggle-born.”

“Don’t let Father hear you talk like that,” she snapped, “call them what they are.” She dropped Narcissa’s hand and waved away her concern with a limp wrist, “And Dumbledore wouldn’t dare.”

“You underestimate him,” Narcissa’s voice slipped low, “he won’t hesitate to make an example of you.”

“Cissy,” Bellatrix sat up, “will you stop worrying? I swear it’s all you do these days. Frankly, it’s a little exhausting.”

Narcissa stood, her hands clutched in front of her, “You’re getting careless.”

Her eyes turned as sharp as her tongue, “I have got everything under control, Narcissa.”

She slipped back into that disquieting cadence that made Bellatrix’s stomach roil, a warning edge creeping in, “If you hurt that Mudblood boy, you will drive Andromeda right into his arms.”

Bellatrix spat out the words, “Then I’ll have to make sure he has no arms for her to run to.”

“She likes him, don’t give her an excuse to--”

“She belongs to us!”

Narcissa blinked and looked down at the floor, worrying her fingers instead of meeting Bellatrix’s rage.

She stood and gathered Narcissa in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “I swear to you that I won’t let anyone take her away. Least of all some dirty-blooded fool,” she snarled but the anger slipped away when Narcissa’s arms finally crept around her waist. She squeezed a little tighter.

Narcissa’s whisper was barely audible against her neck, “No one is going to take her, Bella. She’s going to run.”

“She won’t,” Bellatrix swallowed, “she wouldn’t,” somewhere it turned into a prayer, “she would never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't actually liked anything I've written in the past week or two, but this...this ain't bad.


End file.
